


【团兵】Hinter dee Meer 04

by QUI_ET



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUI_ET/pseuds/QUI_ET
Summary: - 帕岛寡妇利和马莱军官文- 私设很多很多很多，OOC有有有，很雷很雷很雷，注意避雷- 本章节无阿十八内容- 第三虚构角色口嗨侮辱言论有，艾伦出场有。
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 11





	【团兵】Hinter dee Meer 04

这一晚直到最后米尔·史密斯也没有再强迫插入，亲吻他。等利威尔回过神，男人已经将他落在地上的衬衣从地上拾起，披在他的肩上，神色如常地说了声晚安，又叮嘱利威尔不要睡过头以后转身便离去了。

而利威尔等客房厚重的木门“哐”地一声合上才恍惚回过神。

他赤着脚踩在微凉的地板上，煤油灯的火光依旧伴随着窗缝偷摸溜进室内的夏风忽明忽暗地摇曳着，忽地觉着脚心被什么刺痛，利威尔佝下腰伸手去勾那落在书桌底下，隐在阴影里的方盒。

——是一盒烟，里头还内附着火柴。

大概是米尔·史密斯方才拉开抽屉去取香膏的时候不小心落下的。利威尔用食指拇指将它捻起打量，马莱的牌子，上头无论是标签还是使用说明都不是艾尔迪亚文，以至于利威尔没看懂。

但这丝毫不影响他从里头抽出一根，夹在指尖，另一手划破火柴点燃了烟。火光零星闪烁，袅袅烟丝向上飘散至渺无踪迹，利威尔把它递到嘴边呷了一口，猝不及防地被呛出了猛咳。

味道并不算太好，有些受了水的潮气，除了呛鼻以外没有其他的香气。

利威尔倚在敞着缝的窗子边，月光把云翳照得一半明一半暗，像是一团揉不开的浓酽色彩，令人压抑。帕拉迪岛的夏夜也是这般光景，晴朗广袤的天，星空皎月相称，熬夜办公的时候总会有烟草的气味在鼻间久萦不散。

为了避免昏昏欲睡，埃尔文总会适时地点燃一支烟，但仅仅夹在指尖，不吸也不吐纳，就如此见它燃烧殆尽，灰烬没入夜色，飘进利威尔心底。

他会吐槽沾一身烟臭味，但始终没有制止过埃尔文。

他们之间的相处就像有一把制衡的尺子横着，该进多少该何时后退，两人从不明说，却也默契地没有冒犯过对方。这大概得归功于利威尔刚到兵团时候那段不长不短的磨合期，用韩吉的话说，二十几岁的利威尔就像开了锋的刃，轻轻一碰指腹都能被划出口子，溢出泊泊鲜血。有过争执、吵闹、意见不和、不相为谋的时候，但埃尔文总是不厌其烦地伸出手去触碰这把刀子。

哪怕双手伤痕累累，他也没有批判过利威尔。直到他成了鞘，将锋芒毕露的刀收拢在自己手里，他们恍若成了一个个体，无论是心灵上亦或是身体上。

埃尔文给予他适当的自由，利威尔报以不问缘由的信任，他们之间的羁绊千丝万缕，错综复杂也井然有序。就在利威尔想他或许一辈子也捋不清自己和埃尔文的情感时，陡然掸眼，埃尔文的生命已经走到了头，呓语呢喃叹息都飘散在满目疮痍的战场。

利威尔就像陷入了莫比乌斯环的死胡同里，不断徘徊，自以为已经走出去，连带着帕拉迪岛和调查兵团的新生，看到了那片蔚蓝的海和埃尔文寤寐求之的世界真相。

但他其实始终留在原地。

跟不上变化，用不惯新武器，忘不掉故人。

烟灰抖落窸窸窣窣地落在他的手背，利威尔烫着了，肌理一小块皮肤泛起了红，可他依旧面色不改，从容地吸了口仅剩的烟，吐露出了缥缈浅淡的丝丝烟雾。

这回他没有再被呛到，也没有埋怨烟味不好闻，就好比许多事，只要习惯，顺从习惯，一切都会麻木起来。

隔日吃过早饭以后米尔·史密斯便拎着利威尔回到了艾尔迪亚收容所。新官上任本应该有一系列繁琐的仪式和程序，但不晓得是米尔·史密斯有意还是无意为之，所有程序从简至只需要在马莱驻艾尔迪亚收容所的士兵面前露个脸就行。

这大大地减低了被人认出来的可能性，利威尔对此不由自主松了一口气。

“那么，和伙伴打声招呼吧。”米尔·史密斯语落，面含滴水不漏的浅笑看了眼身旁的利威尔，“我们的新士兵长。”

利威尔不置可否地垂眸，视线逡巡了一圈儿，底下的马莱士兵列队的姿势一丝不苟，在烈日曝晒底下依然把背板挺得很直，这个场景对于利威尔而言并不算陌生，相反地可以说是十分熟悉——在调查兵团的每每训练的时候他都是这般站在最前方，看着新兵青涩却坚定地把握拳右手抵在左心房。

不，甚至更早之前，他刚刚加入调查兵团，法兰和伊莎贝尔还在的时候，二十几岁的自己依然年少轻狂，固执地仰着脑袋以下巴视人。年月如同潮汐拍岸，抚去留在沙滩上的脚印，利威尔能记清楚的东西实在没剩多少了，唯独那时候史密斯分队长在台下仰头望着自己，意气飞扬的眉，清明坚定的眼，时至今日依然清晰明确。

“莱文·史密斯。”

利威尔望着马莱士兵们说着，他耳边却如轰鸣地响起八九年以前，跨越时空而来的蝉鸣。

往回走的时候，米尔·史密斯本打算带利威尔熟悉一下环境，才走没半步路远的距离，身后传来了迅疾的脚步声以及粗重的吐气声。他们默契地循声回过头，是一位相较年纪轻些的士兵，站定在两人面前，拘谨有礼地朝米尔·史密斯行了个军礼。

“史密斯指挥官！”

“怎么了？”

年轻士兵瞥了一眼利威尔，大抵是顾忌他初来乍到不便在他面前说话，可米尔·史密斯俨然不当一回事儿的模样，他只好敛回眼神，“战士队凯旋了。”

米尔·史密斯挑了挑眉，和利威尔交换了一个意味不明的眼神，“军舰归港了？”

“是的。”

“我知道了。”米尔·史密斯了然地点了点头以后回头对利威尔叮嘱，“我得去参加会议暂时不能带你熟悉环境了，这位是修·阿德莱德队长，负责医院区块的负伤兵管制工作。”

“修，能麻烦你帮我带莱文士兵长熟悉这里吗？”

修·阿德莱德抬眸扫了眼利威尔，没什么特别情绪，他行了个军礼，对米尔·史密斯言辞凿凿道：“当然没问题。”

“麻烦你了。”米尔·史密斯顿了顿，“回头见。”

他如此对利威尔说。

利威尔望着男人跨着流星步伐，肩宽背硕的背影渐渐远去，直到身影消失在拐角，他才移开视线，不想这一回眸，修·阿德莱德正直勾勾地望着自己。

他的视线令利威尔感到不悦。

别无其他，只能归咎他眼神里的藐视过于浓酽，浓得利威尔都能清晰地察觉到。但他也只是这么看着没有动作，利威尔自然不好先开口说什么，只能咽下溜在嘴边的脏话，不热络也不冷淡地示意修·阿德莱德。

“走吧，队长。”

修·阿德莱德缓缓地弯起眼睛，内里不含任何笑意，“当然，这边请，士兵长。”

也不知道是不是利威尔的错觉，「士兵长」三个字被修·阿德莱德像是从齿列间恶狠狠地咬牙切齿磨砺出来，碎成一个个字一般。

说是带路，但修·阿德莱德落在了利威尔身后一步不到的距离，两人维持着间距走了一段路，行至长廊末端，周边站岗的士兵寥寥无几以后，他们来到一扇门前停下。

“前面就是负伤兵管制区了。”修·阿德莱德说。

利威尔点了点头。

“你是米尔指挥官的新情人？”

利威尔闻言，猛地顿住了脚步。他并不是不明白修·阿德莱德忽然说的这话的意思，只是不能理解他为什么这么问，出于什么身份和缘由这么问。

他回过头，面不改色地望着身后那位忽然露出戏谑笑容的男人。

“你是艾尔迪亚人吧？果然再怎么掩盖，恶魔的后裔的臭味依然掩盖不了，你说如果我将你举报出去，你会怎么样？”

两天内听到了内容如出一辙的话，利威尔才后知后觉语气和气质是多么重要的东西，能让这番话听在自己耳里感受大相径庭。不，或许说是那张酷似埃尔文的脸有多么重要，利威尔垂眸，耐着性子冷声道：“我是米尔·史密斯的亲戚，刚刚介绍的时候说过了。”

修·阿德莱德就像听到了什么无稽之谈似的笑了出声，“米尔·史密斯是在军事基地出生长大的，连父母都没有哪儿来的亲戚？”

“什么？”利威尔蹙眉。

“你怎么不自己问他，对你隐瞒了什么呢？”修·阿德莱德耸了耸肩，“不过如果只是情人的话的确没必要知道那么多，嘿，能让他不辞劳苦把你塞进军队，你床上本事应该挺了不起的？”

“区区的艾尔迪亚人。”

换做以往的利威尔听到这番侮辱的话语早就二话不说握起拳头就挥过去将人撂倒了，只不过距离他完成此行的目的仅仅一步之遥，艾伦就在那扇门的背后，只能忍一时风平浪静，退一步海阔天空了。

利威尔攥紧拳头垂在身侧，并不打算对男人的那番言论置评什么。

「情人」也好，「宠物」也罢，那些安置在他身上的称谓在更早之前，在自己刚刚坐上调查兵团兵长的职务，埃尔文·史密斯团长的副官的时候，细如蚊讷的窃窃私语便开始不乏出现。

有人说他是埃尔文团长一时兴起从地下捡回来的脏兮兮的野猫，性子脾气大得很，动不动就挠人；有人说是他地下街出名的妓/女，因为长得漂亮才入了埃尔文团长的眼；也有人说其实是米克分队长先看上的他，后来被埃尔文团长横刀夺爱.....

反正，多么不堪难听荒谬的利威尔都听过，埃尔文自然也知情。那时候他们还没滚到一块儿，仅仅是上下级关系，规矩得连手都没摸过，埃尔文对他说，如果你听得不爽也不要揍人，那触犯军纪。

利威尔反问他，那该怎么做。

跟我投诉，你是他们的上司，加上闲言秽语，够罚一壶吃不完兜着走的了。那时候尚且较年轻的埃尔文垂着眼眸如是说到。

拉倒吧，这样不就坐实了我是吹枕边风的妖精。利威尔回以嗤笑。

后来这些声音逐渐隐去，一部分是因为说不过埃尔文，另一部分是打不过利威尔，再者，那些知晓利威尔和埃尔文过往的士兵，大多没能平安地从巨壁外回到故里。声音就像他们最初也最后的记忆，无论嘴里说过如何远大的抱负，如何昳丽的爱语，最终都只会化作濒死前的嘶哑与呜咽，消融，成为滋养大地的养分。

臀部忽然传来异样的感觉，利威尔这才回过神，不悦地望着修·阿德莱德。

这狗娘养的玩意儿居然在摸他屁股。

“士兵长，陪我会儿，我把我知道的关于米尔指挥官的事情都告诉你，如何？”他俯身与利威尔耳语，“虽然我讨厌肮脏的艾尔迪亚人，但长得好看的未必不可以。”

“更何况是被米尔指挥官看上的人。虽然他之前眼光不怎么样，睡过的不是被杀了就是意外死了，唔....所以你可能得慎重考虑一下？”

男人温热的吐息拂在耳廓，他一手虚虚握着利威尔的腕子，见他没有挣扎，便变本加厉地顺着袖口抚摸着利威尔小臂的皮肤。就如同一条滑腻的蛇，顺着手臂盘虬而上，光滑的鳞片骚刮着自己的肌理，又麻又痒。

除此之外利威尔只觉得作呕。

追求欲望是本能，利威尔在还没有和埃尔文处上稳定的床伴关系以前为了抒发欲望，天时地利人和打一炮是见怪不怪的事儿，可这并不代表他和谁都能睡。

更别提是马莱人。

还是白瞎一张嘴只能吐出屎和屁的傻逼马莱人。

利威尔边这么想着，边后知后觉自己似乎一杆子打翻了包括米尔·史密斯在内的一船人，后者还是有些许不同的，至少至今为止虽然要挟拿捏着自己的软肋，却始终没有口出不逊冒犯自己。

由此，他不自觉地漏了声笑。

“怎么样？”修·阿德莱德问。

他倒是不要脸地还敢问怎么样。

“不怎么样。”利威尔翻了个白眼，“抱歉啊我没有恶趣味到对自己「亲戚」的私事感兴趣。”

“还有，长了一张嘴是用来吃饭和说话，不是吃屎和喷粪的，这都分不清楚，阿德莱德队长，您可能需要建议马莱政府重新制定巨婴义务教育。”

“嘁，马莱的军纪是真的一塌糊涂，区区管制区队长都能够对着指挥官的私生活评头论足了。”

“他妈的臭婊子！你说什么？！”

利威尔淡然地掸眼看着气急败坏的男人，“还有，艾尔迪亚文是马莱官方语言之一，我说艾尔迪亚文并不代表我就是艾尔迪亚人，就好像你没有脑子就是巨人吗？”

“操！”

修·阿德莱德攥着利威尔的衣领，握起拳头朝着他的脸挥来拳头，被利威尔利索地侧头躲过。在这里起争执并不是什么明智之举，虽然走廊空荡荡，但未必不会有其他士兵听见声响而循声而来。

这不仅仅是加大了自己与艾伦碰头的困难，也定然会给米尔·史密斯招来不必要的麻烦，虽然利威尔绞尽脑汁也没琢磨出自己为什么要为米尔·史密斯着想，也未曾想过是与生俱来的本能，刻在血骨里，当自己下意识把他当成埃尔文的时候便先行趋势自己行动。

他一个闪身，一手捂住修·阿德莱德的嘴，另一手五指并拢，使劲儿地往他后脖子击打。

这是最简单快捷令人失去意识的办法了，虽然持续昏厥的时间因人而异，但利威尔并不怀疑自己马上就能找到艾伦。

他将倒在地上的阿德莱德队长搬到昨日他帮米尔·史密斯口交的房间，合上门，门自动由内“咔哒”一声落了锁。根据利威尔细致的观察，这间牢房积满了尘灰，大抵是废弃了一段时间的，隔音也好，他连开两枪都没被人发现，是藏人的绝佳选择。

利威尔拍了拍手，掸去衣衫上沾染的灰尘，头也不回地往前走，靴跟的趿拉声响彻整个空旷寂寥的长廊 利威尔抬手推开负伤兵管制区的门，猝不及防被夺目的日光刺了视线。

他眯着眼适应了片刻以后，才恍然这里居然是一片空旷的地，三三两两受了伤的士兵盘腿坐在那儿惬意晒着日光浴，无不例外他们的左手臂上都绑着象征艾尔迪亚人身份的臂章。

利威尔笃定艾伦就在这里。

这是他莫名的直觉，他左顾右盼了会儿，空地的尽头，一张不宽不长的长椅上，艾伦·耶格尔一头乱糟糟的长发，缺了一条腿，抱着他的拐杖阖眼梭着夏风。

利威尔长吁了一口气，插着兜缓步走去。

他在艾伦·耶格尔睁开眼睛的刹那，居高临下地望着他，嫌弃地皱着眉，“你像在粪坑里面洗了一天一夜的澡，艾伦。”

“.....兵长。”

“不对。”利威尔纠正，“是士兵长。”

艾伦想了一下，打量着利威尔身上的马莱军装，见他似乎毫不遮掩地走在这块管制区域，顷刻就了然了，“为什么来的是您？”

“你要求还挺多的？”利威尔反问。

艾伦摇了摇头，“我以为是韩吉...团长，再不然也是其他人，倒不如说，我最不希望就是您亲自过来了。”

“长话短说吧艾伦，你究竟想做什么？”

艾伦从怀里掏出一封皱巴巴的信，递给利威尔，“大致计划都写在里面了，具体的，现在还不是时候，届时我会再寄一封信回去的。”

“......”利威尔接过信，攥在手里，“知道了，还有什么要说的吗？没有的话我多一分一秒都不想待在这里了。”

艾伦沉默了片刻，再抬头，利威尔已经移开了目光，他望着旁边一棵郁郁菶菶的大树底下，有一位断了一只胳膊的负伤兵，小腹隔着一本敞开的书籍，他仰着脑袋，望着落叶簌簌落下。

“您见过他了是吗？”艾伦问。

“什么？”

“米尔，”艾伦也将目光远眺，看着那位负伤兵，他轻抿干燥龟裂的唇，“史密斯。”

TBC


End file.
